The Queen and the Prince
by CrueFan21
Summary: After committing horrendous crimes against Arendelle, Hans is sent to the dungeons to wait till his brothers arrive to take him home, where he will face punishment for his actions. While awaiting their arrival, Elsa pays Hans a visit, letting the prince know the error of his ways.


The Queen and the Prince

 **A/N: Artwork is not mine! Credit goes to RozalinDrawer**

* * *

In the days after summer returned to Arendelle, Prince Hans was kept in the dungeons, awaiting the ship that would bring him home to the Southern Isles. There he would face his parents and twelve older brothers, and receive punishment for his horrific actions in Arendelle. At the moment, Hans sat in the dungeon bench, staring up at the ceiling. He was still in disbelief of it all. He had planned everything so perfectly, everything was going exactly the way he wanted it to go, but still Anna managed to thwart his plans. Anna. Hans rubbed his face, remembering when she sucker punched him. That girl could really throw a punch, he'd give her that. Still, he couldn't believe that she somehow managed to prevent him from killing Elsa. One swing of his sword was all that it would have taken to seize power over the throne. The entire kingdom believed that Elsa was dangerous, but yet they decided to embrace her after what she did to Arendelle. How could anyone love a monster like Elsa? It just didn't make sense.

Hans heard the door to the dungeons open, and to his surprise, Queen Elsa walked in. She had her arms crossed, and a stern look on her face. A guard followed behind her, opening the door to Hans' cell. She quietly stepped inside, looking disapprovingly at the guilty prince.

"I've just received word from one of your older brothers. The ship that will take you home will be here tomorrow afternoon. I will let them decide what to do with you. Until then, you are to remain in the dungeons," she said.

"Fine," Hans muttered. "If you're expecting an apology for trying to kill you…"

Elsa held up her hands. "I don't want an apology. To be honest, I could care less about that. What I'm really angry about, is what you did to my little sister."

Hans hung his head. There were no words he could say to respond to that.

"You lied to her, Hans. You used her. You took her precious innocence, and took advantage of it. You left her to die, all because you were so selfish. She trusted you, Hans, even went as far as to believe that you were her true love, and you spat in her face. You have no idea, how angry this makes me."

The walls of the cell began to trickle with ice, startling Hans.

"Queen Elsa, please," Hans started to beg.

"I'm not done speaking yet," Elsa said with an icy hiss.

"My sister means the world to me. For someone like you to treat her like you did, is beyond deplorable, it's an outrage. Do you have any conscience, Hans? Do you know the difference between right and wrong? You inherit a kingdom, rightfully. You don't take one by force. If you are not next in line to inherit your family's kingdom, then that is way things are. You should accept that, and represent your kingdom to the best of your ability. You have failed in that regard."

"More importantly, it takes a lot to be a good ruler. For starters, you must be selfless; and always put your people's needs before your own. Secondly, you must have humility, something that is worth preserving. You must use your powers wisely, making choices that will benefit not just you, but your entire kingdom as well. Finally, you mustn't rule just because you want to or because you can. You must rule because you really want to make a difference. You want to change the kingdom for the better, making a positive mark on history. That's what it means to be a good ruler. I'm not perfect by any means. I've made more than my fair share of mistakes; some of which I will regret for the rest of my life. Yet, I recognize them, and I learn from them. I just hope, for your sake, that you will learn from your own mistakes in time."

Elsa left Hans with her words to ponder over, walking back towards the entrance to dungeons.

Before leaving him, she turned around to say one last thing to the man who had caused such trouble to her kingdom.

"For what it's worth, Prince Hans, you had all the potential to succeed. You just made the wrong choices. In the end, we all reap what we sow."

After Elsa left the dungeons, the guard locked the door behind her, leaving Hans alone with his thoughts. What lay in store for Hans was unknown, but if Elsa's words had any effect on the damaged prince, they would show him firsthand what a true ruler looked like.

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoyed writing this oneshot. I always wanted to know what Elsa said to Hans after all that he did. I can imagine her being very angry for what he did to Anna, who means everything to Elsa.**


End file.
